


Molasses

by EroticaPrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, F/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult film star, Hinata Hyuga, encounters a fledgling underground kingpin, Naruto Uzumaki. Is it possible for a romance to blossom between two people from very different worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101190) by [EroticaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess). 



Initially I wanted to rewrite _Differences_ because I believed it wasn't gritty enough to be an urban romance. Then I decided I wanted to write a series of fics inspired by _Differences_. I can't say I'm actually going to go through with the plan, but at least I wrote this. ( _Heehee_.) Let's call this fic a… **remix** of _Differences_ , okay?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don't work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.

 **Summary:** Adult video star, Hinata Hyuga, encounters a fledgling underground kingpin, Naruto Uzumaki. Is it possible for a romance to blossom between two people from very different worlds?

This story will probably be ( **at the most** ) 3 chapters. It's pretty short, so don't expect much.

 **Story Rating** – **MA** for drugs, violence, porn and other adult themes. Also this is an **Alternate Universe**.

 **Warnings: Extremely** pornographic! Naruto and Hinata aren't Mister and Missus Dorky  & Innocent in this story; so if you're looking for them, **look somewhere else**! And I don't have a beta-reader, so forgive any grammatical errors you may find.

* * *

**Molasses**

* * *

The wonderful feeling of his stiff cock sliding in between her soft breasts was nothing short of euphoric for him. His firm grip on her upper arms provided leverage as he continued to rapidly thrust in the pillowy confines of her glorious mounds.

With each shove of his dick pushing against her breasts caused lascivious moans and expletives of passion to escape his lips. He stood in front of her while she sat on the bed, holding her generous breasts, squeezing them together to keep him trapped in their confines.

"Shit! Oh, kami! _Shit_!" the man fervently groaned with every thrust of his cock in between her breasts. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Panting heavily as she massaged her breasts along his hardened piece, the woman dramatically moaned, "Douzo (Please) cum for me. I'm ready." She looked up at the man with hooded lids and licked her lips, giving him a sensual smile and a come-hither stare.

Releasing her arms to grip the satiny strands of her hair, the man bit his lips, trying desperately to keep his body under control so he wouldn't cum too fast.

Amplifying her breasts massaging his stroking dick, the woman salaciously admitted with a smile, "I want to feel you dripping all over my breasts… and my _face_."

His body stiffened and he felt his sac tighten as the feeling of his orgasm made his nerves tingle and his toes curl. And in that moment, the man erupted like a geyser, jetting hot semen all over the woman's chest and her face, smothering her with his cum. " _Ahhh_!" he groaned in satisfaction while he looked down and smirked at the cloudy droplets of his jizz splattered over her face and boobs.

The woman followed the man's erotic sighs with her own lewd moans, their voices filling the room as they basked in the aftereffects of his orgasm, paying no mind that she didn't cum as well. Not that it mattered because—

" _Cut_!" a loud, male voice halted the couple's sex session as he directed the explicit sex scene. A loud bell sounded throughout the studio and the man peeled his now flaccid dick from the woman's breasts. The actor walked away from her, callously leaving her sitting naked on the bed, humiliated and covered in his semen as a stagehand handed him a robe and a bottle of water.

"Bunni-chan? You were _fabulous_ as usual!" the movie's director, an aging, disgusting, glasses-wearing, lecherous pervert approached the actress and grinned naughtily at her. He gave the actress a wolfish whistle, lifting the underside of her breast, rubbing the soft (and _dry_ ) flesh there.

Giving the director a simple, tight nod, Bunni rose from the bed and politely accepted the towel and robe another stagehand offered her. She wiped the remnants of the actor's _cum facial_ from her face and chest before covering her naked body in the robe. She declined the proffered bottle of water another stagehand tried to give her, wanting nothing more than to scrub her body and face with bleach and disappear from the set.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga sat at her vanity in her trailer cloaked in her lavender terry cloth bathrobe after a much-needed soak after wrapping up her final scene. She allowed her hairstylist to comb and dry her freshly washed hair while sipping a small glass of ice-cold, cinnamon-sugar vodka.

The actress was thankful the film's shooting was finally over. Her team has been filming this particular movie for a little over two months and they were readying the film for editing and mass consumption. However it was the month-long break that made Hinata truly thankful. She decided to vacation somewhere in the tropics, perhaps somewhere in Taki (Waterfall Village) to immerse herself in the breathtaking views of the crystal waterfalls and leafy, green foliage surrounding the land; anything to escape the cold city weather of Konoha until her return. Afterwards she was scheduled to attend a three-day adult video convention, followed by an awards ceremony, several photo shoots and magazine interviews, and to begin filming her upcoming movie _The Last: No-Holds-Barred the Movie_ for the rest of the year.

Bunni Matsumoto, born as Hinata Hyuga, is the most successful adult film actress of her generation. Making the hasty decision to become an adult actress at the age nineteen, in just six years her career skyrocketed into the adult video atmosphere. She was one of the highest paid actresses and the most sought-after star, building a catalogue of blockbuster films such as _Clash in the Land of Hos_ , _The Lost Orgasm_ , and _Boob Prison_ , all produced by the famous adult filming company, Makeout Paradise Productions.

Hinata's a beautiful woman… in an _adorable_ sort of way. However it wasn't her round face, chin-length, jet-black bob, wide, pearlescent, lavender eyes, pert nose, full lips, or her smooth, pale skin that attracted fans to her work. No. The brunette beauty stood at 165.1cm (5'5ft), weighing 51.25kg (113lbs) with slim curves that sculpted her petite frame. It was her _chest_ that pulled viewers in. Full, hefty E-cup breasts rested heavily atop her chest. Her generous breasts attracted male and female viewers alike, and her lavish curves made her a commodity in the adult video industry.

Nevertheless despite her salacious choice of career, Hinata always carried herself with poise, grace and regality. Her elegant composure stemmed from her aristocratic upbringing. She and her sister were raised by a single father in an affluent home engrossed in wealth and privilege. And yet Hinata's lavish background didn't deter her from choosing to become an adult video star. A decision she regrets to this very day, but helpless to change it.

Before she could mentally reflect about her career and past, Hinata's ears perked when someone called out to her. Her hairstylist turned off the hairdryer so it'll be easier for Hinata to hear.

"Matsumoto-sama? I finished preparing for your massage." A young woman with long brown hair and dark eyes spoke. She stood a few feet from the vanity, standing next to a massage table, and immediately the actress inhaled the sweet aromas of vanilla scented candles and patchouli oils wafting from a small bureau where they rested. She gave Hinata a respectful bow and Hinata nodded in acknowledgement.

Setting down her drink on a coaster on her vanity, Hinata thanked her hairdresser before replying, "Yes, I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting, Matsumoto-sama." The masseuse stated before giving her employer another bow.

Rising from her chair, Hinata faced her hairstylist and said, "Leave us; and make sure I am not disturbed."

"Right away, Matsumoto-sama." The stylist turned to exit the trailer just as Hinata disrobed, revealing her pale, hairless, nude body to ready herself for her erotic massage. She desperately craved it and she knew her masseuse will easily relax her tired, aching muscles and give her the much-needed climax she richly deserved.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk with a disinterested look on her face. Her elbow was perched on the smooth, wood surface and she cradled her chin in her palm, giving her favorite client a lazy gaze with her brown eyes. Furrowing her blonde brows which crinkled the purple, diamond-shaped tattoo on her forehead, Tsunade heavily sighed. "What is it now, Naruto?" she indolently asked with a slow roll of her eyes and a heavy sigh.

"Why else would I be here, Granny?" Naruto enthusiastically asked, his cheerful grin stretching across his face. He sat across from the older woman (although she appeared to be in her twenties thanks to extensive plastic surgery), rubbing his palms together as he anticipated on another night of hot, sweaty, hardcore sex with one of her famous 'dolls'.

It was the middle of the afternoon as they sat in Tsunade's large, opulent office. Floor-to-ceiling windows expanded the length of the wall behind where Tsunade sat, and the curtains pulled apart, revealing the simple, yet impressive view of downtown Konoha and allowing the mid-afternoon sunshine to brighten the office.

Madame Tsunade runs the largest underground escort service in the city of Konoha from The Dollhouse, with Naruto being one of her frequent, highest-paying customers. On the outside, the building they sat in appeared to be a simple, two-story, run-down gentleman's club with peeling gray paint and eroding bricks holding it up. However the inside was opulently decorated with three levels; each providing a different type of entertainment for Konoha's elite.

The lower level housed the strip club where men and women visit to relax their day-to-day worries away with The Dollhouse's impressive assembly of erotic dancers. The middle level was an ordinary sports and billiards bar, open to the general public. If one could afford to enter the lower level of The Dollhouse, they were more than welcome to _intermingle_ with the sexy dancers. Nonetheless it was the upper level that brought in plentiful revenue to the businesswoman. It was the level that catered to Tsunade's escort service.

Only Konoha's elite were privy to the upper level of The Dollhouse. Invitation was the only way to be considered to gain access to the second floor. Entry to the second floor was blocked by a heavy, bolted steel door and two heavily armed female bodyguards protecting it. Once access was granted, the customer received an exclusive VIP card that allowed them entrance to the upper level to discuss business with Tsunade.

To access the second floor the client will display their VIP card to the bodyguards and one of them will unlock the bolted door. The door opens into a mirrored, brightly-lit elevator with cameras surreptitiously hidden in the small space. A swipe of the VIP card will take the client to the upper level. There the patron will meet two more female bodyguards and a search for weapons, cameras, phones, or anything that could be used against Tsunade to either incriminate her or harm her would immediately be confiscated. Once the customer's inside Tsunade's office, they'll sit and discuss conducting business with the Madame and choose from The Dollhouse's extensive database of escorts.

Konoha's public and underground A-listers frequently used Tsunade's escort services. Politicians, actors, business owners, city workers and crime lords benefited handsomely from The Dollhouse's escort amenities. So anonymity and secrecy was an absolute must in order for business to run smoothly and effectively, otherwise her entire empire would crumble and fall apart, many identities would be exposed, families ripped apart and criminal charges filed.

Straightening her posture in her leather desk chair, Tsunade narrowed her eyes and gave her favorite client a bored once-over.

In his mid-twenties, Naruto Uzumaki stood at 182.88 cm (6-feet), easily towering over the hardened Madame. His countenance is warm, open and friendly, fitting his vivid personality immensely. He smoothed his palm over his cropped, blond hair, trying as best as he could to flatten the short strands. When he realized his hair was a hopeless case, Naruto scratched one of his whiskered cheeks, chuckling lightly at Tsunade.

Widening his blue eyes with excitement, Naruto leaned forward in his seat and told her, "I have an important party to attend tonight. I need a top-notch doll to help me seal this business deal."

Before Tsunade could respond, Naruto held up his palm to prevent her from talking.

"And I'm not talking about your usual dolls. I need someone top-tier; a knockout who'll turn this deal in my favor, y'know?" Naruto relaxed in his chair again and laid his arms on the armrests.

Drumming her fingers on her desk, Tsunade's brown eyes brightened as the perfect doll came to mind. She immediately ceased her drumming and said, "I have someone in mind, but she's _very_ costly because she usually works for me only a few times a year whenever her calendar's vacant. She's not listed on my roster. It just so happens she's on a month-long break from her career, so I know tonight she's available.

"But I must warn you she only engages in business with elite high-end clientele. Her rate is much more expensive than the usual rate the other dolls charges because her services are limited and exclusive." Swiveling in her desk chair from side-to-side, Tsunade kept her pointed gaze on Naruto, trying to gauge any reaction from him. So far his face was relaxed, stoic and unreadable, so she continued.

Leaning a little closer towards him, in a lowered voice Tsunade informed Naruto, "She doesn't charge by the hour because her fees are exorbitant. Her nightly fee is ¥2,268,800 ($20,000), her weekly fee is ¥13,612,800 ($120,000), and her monthly fee is ¥56,719,950 ($500,000)." The Madame's lips began to quiver upward in a gentle, knowing smirk when beads of sweat began to appear on Naruto's forehead.

"I know your business is thriving, but I am uncertain if you can afford her, Naruto."

It was true; he's only been selling drugs for three years, but ever since Naruto made the choice to distribute contraband throughout the city of Konoha, his amicable, yet rambunctious approach to conducting business allowed him to swiftly climb the underground ladder to success in record time. And it was the reason why he needed a high-class doll to help him make his upcoming business deal successful. If tonight's deal went as planned, Naruto would rule the entire underground drug trade, making him extremely wealthy and powerful. No one would be able to stop him. Escorting the perfect girl on his arm could make or break the deal. And if tonight's deal went in his favor, he was determined to celebrate the transaction's success with sizzling, passionate sex.

Slouching in his chair, Naruto tilted his head and matched Tsunade's pointed gaze with his own. He was tempted to make a spectacle of himself in her office, but he did request a top-tier doll, so he had to pay the price. "For more than two-million yen a night she better be the best I ever had, Granny. Because no pussy is worth _that_ much."

Giving her favorite client a genuine smile, the Madame assured Naruto, "I can guarantee you will not be disappointed with her services. She's worth every coin. Nonetheless you wanted a top-tier doll, and she's the best you're going to get, Naruto. But if her rates are too extravagant, then I can send you one of my usual dolls."

Releasing a heavy, dramatic sigh, Naruto reached inside his blazer and pulled out a few stacks of bills. Setting half the nightly amount on Tsunade's desk, he told her, "I'll have one of my men forward you the rest."

Tsunade tossed one of her blonde ponytails over her shoulders and tilted her head at her favorite client. Normally she'd never allow a customer to pay half the fee upfront and the rest of the money later. But she knew Naruto was true to his word. Plus she held a soft spot for the rambunctious blond—not that she'll ever admit it to him.

"If this deal goes wrong because—"

Tsunade cut Naruto off before he could finish as she gathered the bills from her desk to count the money. "It won't. Give me details about the party and I'll forward her the necessary information about tonight's festivities and where to meet you. This particular doll will exceed any expectations you have of her. I promise you."

Standing from the chair and dusting lint from his orange blazer, Naruto admitted, "I have a lot invested in tonight, Granny. Your word isn't enough to pacify me."

Tucking the money safely in her large, silicone-pumped breasts, Tsunade lifted a delicate, blonde brow, tapped her fingers together and smiled, "But her services will."

* * *

Hinata's eyes focused on her CloudPad mini tablet, reading the text underneath the picture of her newest customer. The text was peripheral data stating his name, birthday, his likes and dislikes. Earlier this afternoon Madame Tsunade sent the actress information about her latest client to attend an impromptu event. So Hinata sat at the bar in a lavish hotel that evening waiting for her date to arrive. She sipped a chilled glass of cinnamon whiskey and admired the visage of the man pictured on her tablet.

Taking another sip of whiskey, Hinata hummed appreciatively as she nodded approvingly at the man's profile.

He was handsome, much more handsome than the men she's worked with on set and during previous escort hookups, the actress mentally admitted. His boyish countenance, bright cerulean eyes, friendly grin, close-cut blond hair and distinctive whisker marks that adorned his cheeks automatically made him stand out from any other man she's slept with. A warm tingle spread from her belly down to her lower regions and Hinata knew it wasn't from the alcohol she currently nursed.

Looking at this man's picture caused her body to instantaneously react; her heartbeat gradually increased while she exhaled shallow pants. The onyx-haired beauty took another sip of whiskey in hopes to cool her temperature as her body began to perspire. Rotating her hips in the barstool she sat in, Hinata closed her eyes and imagined the two of them together sharing one of the luxury hotel rooms, her body grinding on top of his as she rode him into oblivion.

Ceasing her bodily movements, Hinata opened her eyes and placed her glass atop the coaster in front of her and swiped the screen to the next page. There she read the text for the millionth time giving details about tonight's party. "Hmm… I wonder what Uzumaki-san's like?" she whispered to herself. "Madame Tsunade has put a lot of faith in me to help him close this deal. But I wonder if I'll actually be of any assistance to him."

A loud ding rang in Hinata's ears and a popup message appeared on her screen, alerting her that her nightly fee was deposited into her account. Minus the 15-percent Madame Tsunade deducts for her services.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata turned to her right in the direction of the male voice and she gave the man sitting next to her a gentle smile. "Everything's fine, Ko. I was merely thinking aloud."

Ko Hyuga was once her father, Hiashi Hyuga's personal assistant before he passed away. After Hiashi's death Ko decided to work as Hinata's assistant to keep watch over her and ensured she remained safe. He served as her manager-slash-personal bodyguard, chauffeur, and catered to anything Hinata needed without question, complaint or disdain.

Ko was the only person who used to be affiliated with Hiashi who still supports and respects Hinata. The moment she became an actress, her father, older cousin Neji Hyuga and younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga all abandoned her. Then her father died and—

"Are you concerned about Naruto Uzumaki?" He sipped sake from a wine glass as he patiently waited for Hinata's response, unknowingly disturbing her thoughts.

Closing the leather case that contained her mini tablet, Hinata slipped the case inside her clutch and fastened it before answering Ko. "It's normal to be a little anxious before meeting a new client, right?"

"You have a point."

Together they sat in silence nursing their drinks until someone approached Hinata, instantly recognizing her.

"Hey! _Kami_ - _sama_! It's you! You're Matsumoto-chan! Holy fuck, man! I'm your biggest fan!" An exuberant dark-haired fan exclaimed at Hinata, flaring his arms in hysterics.

Hinata rose from her seat to respectfully bow to her self-proclaimed biggest fan. Everyone she meets tells her the same thing and she was flattered and humbled each time she heard the phrase. "Good evening. And I'm highly appreciative you're a fan of my work."

" _Kami_ - _sama_!" he repeated excitedly. "And it's true what they say! You're so polite and proper! Wow!"

Hearing his compliment caused Hinata's cheeks to slightly darken as she blushed. She gave the man a genuine smile and thanked him, "Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)."

Reaching in the pocket of his dark slacks, the fan retrieved a pen and a worn piece of paper. Eagerly handing the items to Hinata, he asked, "Can I have your autograph? Douzo (Please)?" Before Hinata could answer, he reached for his cell phone clipped to his belt and asked for a picture as well.

By this time Ko stood from his barstool and approached the two. Standing behind Hinata, he told the man, "She's able to sign your autograph, but absolutely _no_ photographs."

It was imperative to Hinata no one had visual proof she was here tonight. While signing autographs for fans was harmless, the irreparable damage that could possibly be done if someone actually had pictorial evidence of her being here, especially if they knew of the actual reason, could possibly harm her career and expose her client. She didn't want to take any chances because Makeout Paradise Productions didn't know of her secret career as an escort. Therefore Ko suggested if fans recognized her at the hotel and approach her, she's allowed to sign autographs, but not engage them in any photographs or video. Hinata agreed. And before they took their trip upstairs to the penthouse suite party, that is whenever Naruto Uzumaki decided to arrive, Ko would have to make sure to confiscate any video evidence of Hinata entering the hotel's lobby. It was absolutely amazing to Ko the power money had over people, and the privilege Hinata was afforded because she was rich.

The fan was determined to protest, however Hinata gave him a sweet smile that instantly silenced his objections. "Who do I make it out to, sir?" she asked as she laid the paper on the bar and began to scribble in shorthand.

"Satoshi," the brunet stated gleefully. He returned Hinata's smile with one of his own and graciously accepted his autograph when she handed him back his paper and pen. Giving the actress an appreciative bow, Satoshi exited the bar with a cheerful grin stretching his face.

Sitting in her barstool again, the brunette faced Ko who sat next to her and admitted, "He's a lot more respectful than most fans. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Certainly, Hinata-sama." Ko nodded before sipping his drink again.

Hinata's mind reflected to the rude fans she's encountered in the past; ones who'd grab and fondle her body without consent. The ones who'd shout obscenities and crude remarks at her, and the worst 'fans' were those who'd constantly remind her she's the reason for her father's demise because of her chosen profession. Then they'd follow the cruel remarks with trying to solicit sex from her. And all the while she had to plaster on a false smile and pretend none of the comments or gestures bothered her.

Oftentimes fans forget (or more accurately they didn't care) Hinata was a genuine person with real, tangible feelings just like everyone else on the planet, and not the alluring, sex-obsessed actress she played onscreen. Just because she chose to be a sex worker doesn't mean she should be disrespected and treated horribly. In truth her fans disgusted her to no end. But enduring never-ending impertinence was one of the many consequences of being a sex worker, and Hinata was forced to take everything in stride.

The actress picked up her glass of cinnamon whiskey and sipped the now watered-down alcohol, (thanks to the ice melting in the glass) hoping the spicy liquor could numb her memories, at least for a little while.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki entered the hotel's lobby carrying a briefcase in his left hand. He greeted the receptionist with a warm smile and a nod. He stated his name and told her he was expecting a guest to arrive. The receptionist informed him she was waiting for him in the bar, and motioned her hand in the direction of the bar. Kindly thanking her, he tipped her and walked in that direction.

Upon entering the bar, Naruto stood near the entranceway with his eyes bulged and jaw unhinged. He gaped at the woman, not believing she was the famous adult actress Bunni Matsumoto who was the source of every man's fantasy. Including many of his.

" _No way_ ," he breathed, completely amazed at who he saw.

Naruto continued to stand in the entranceway witnessing another high-spirited fan receive an autograph from the actress. His blue eyes roamed over her body, admiring the black sequined dress that melded against her like a second skin. The dress was long-sleeved and ankle-length with a small train in the back. A large, diamond-shaped keyhole exposed her pale torso and navel, and Naruto licked his lips, wanting to feel his tongue flatten against her smooth, milky skin.

His eyes traveled upwards and his breath hitched when his vision filled with the heavenly curves of Bunni's famous assets. The neckline of her dress was cut dangerously low, showcasing her ample cleavage and Naruto felt his pants tighten as he imagined burying his face in her bosom, kneading and fondling her breasts endlessly. He bit his lower lip, desiring to taste her flesh, to fill his mouth with her breasts and suckle her pert nipples.

 _I swear somebody's testing me_! The blond mentally whined as he clenched and unclenched his briefcase, nearly dropping it clumsily from his own dirty fantasy. _How am I supposed to keep my hands off_ her _until we get back to our hotel room_? _Oh man_! _This sucks_!

Naruto's gaze continued to travel as he admired her long, slender neck, round face, and shiny, jet-black hair. One side of her hair was pinned back with a decorative Swarovski crystal hair comb, as the rest of her strands framed the other side of her face. Her ears sparkled as the light from the bar reflected from the large diamond studs embedded in her earlobes.

Her unique, pupil-less eyes were sincere and gentle as she thanked the fan before he passed Naruto with a wide smile and exited the bar.

Rubbing his palms together as he eagerly anticipated approaching Bunni, Naruto told himself, _now's my chance_!

* * *

Rubbing her throbbing temples after rapidly guzzling her whiskey, Hinata's lavender eyes widened and her ears perked when another voice called out to her from behind.

Hearing the man's raspy tone speak her stage name instantly gave her chills. Hinata set down her empty glass and massaged her upper arms, hoping to alleviate the gooseflesh that began to prickle along her skin. Not that her ministrations did little to help since she was wearing a long-sleeved dress anyway.

"Bunni Matsumoto? _Wow_! When the receptionist told me my guest's name, I thought it was a strange woman using your name as an alias, so I didn't think nothing of it, y'know? But who would've thought that it's really _you_? Granny wasn't kidding when she said you were top-tier!" Naruto set his briefcase down and gawked at his companion for the evening.

Hinata took a chance and turned in her seat to stare at this talkative, energetic man who was obviously her client. The moment she eyed him, she quickly swiveled in her seat to face the bar, turning her back towards him and released an unladylike squeak.

 _What the_ …? Hinata immediately found it difficult to formulate coherent thoughts and her speaking ability somehow disappeared. Her body temperature heated and she knew her face was brick-red, a ridiculous blushing habit she believed ended during her childhood. Yet this stranger, this loud-mouth man managed to render her speechless and cause her to feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. It was a hackneyed analogy, but a fitting one considering the way her face burned and perspiration drenched her hands, drastically soaking them. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't handsome, _oh no_! He was fine; really, _really_ fine! And the way the core of her body throbbed made Hinata regret not wearing panties. She felt her body's intimate fluid began to sluice from her center, saturating her inner thighs.

Ignoring her soaked hands, the brunette flattened her palms on her cheeks, risking smearing her immaculate makeup. She closed her eyes and smiled while tilting her head from side-to-side. _He's so cute_! _He's so cute_! _He's so cute_! She mentally repeated, not caring about how silly she looked in front of Naruto and Ko.

She's slept with countless men in her lifetime and somehow Naruto Uzumaki made her _blush_. An amazing feat if Hinata do say so herself.

Naruto was tall, very tall, an attribute Hinata found extremely flattering. His body filled out his black tuxedo, obviously tailor-made with the way it fitted perfectly over his lean, toned frame. His white, button-down shirt was untucked and a few top buttons were undone, exposing the tanned skin of his neck. The black tuxedo jacket he wore was also unbuttoned and it gave him a casual, yet sexy look. He wore orange, patent leather loafers and the brunette fleetingly wondered why he chose such a bold color for this evening. As she thought about it, an orange, satin handkerchief was neatly folded in his breast pocket, accentuating his shoes and gold accessories like his watch and cufflinks. Yes, after her quick perusing of him, she mentally engraved every detail of her client in her memory bank.

Scratching the back of his head while giving his date a curious look of confusion as she rocked her head in her seat, Naruto asked, "Um, Bunni? Are you alright? Do you need some help or anything?" _Granny didn't tell me my date's crazy in real life_! The blond worriedly mused. _Dammit_! _I knew I should've asked for someone else_!

Wiping her clammy hands on her black, sequined dress, Hinata retrieved her compact from her clutch to powder her dampened cheeks and refresh her makeup. She pocketed her compact and dared to face her client again after clearing her throat and regaining her composure. She straightened her spine and lifted her chin before addressing Naruto.

This time she was better prepared to face her boyishly attractive client without looking like a complete and utter fool. "Uzumaki-san I presume?" Hinata stood from the barstool and extended her hand, which Naruto eagerly shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Quickly shaking his head, Naruto immediately corrected his folly and said, "Uh, I mean, the pleasure's all mine, Bunni." He took the actress' hand and gave her palm a gentle, soft kiss, to which Hinata's face darkened more. "You're really pretty in person," he confessed, never letting go of her hand.

Joining their fingers together, Hinata's eyes shined at his compliment and she replied, "I see you're quite the charmer, Uzumaki-san."

"Ready to go?" Naruto released their hands and placed a ¥10,000 note on the bar to pay for Hinata's drink. "Keep the change," he told the bartender. The blond extended his arm, which Hinata accepted and linked her arm in his. After retrieving his briefcase from the floor, together they exited the bar with Ko closely following behind them after paying for his own drink.

* * *

 **Title inspiration?** – Molasses; dark and typically unpleasant when consumed and sticky like cum, kinda like the overall tone of this story. It's not something people tend to approve of. Yet it contains many benefits, including increasing sexual health. (lol) I know it sounds silly when put in that context, but the title fits the theme of this story.

 **Hinata's porn name inspiration?** – Hina-Bunny is a universal nickname prevalent throughout the NH fandom inspired by the omake where Hinata's dressed as a cute, sexy bunny. Matsumoto is the surname of Rangiku from _Bleach_. Ironically enough in _Bleach_ , Rangiku's the character with the largest boobs.

 **Music inspiration** – "Can't Say No" by Rick Ross ft. Mariah Carey

For those of you who've managed to stick around, even after the whole Me vs. the NaruHina fandom drama, I appreciate it. Thank you. I'm finally at the point where I can put the mess behind me for good. Have a safe and Happy New Year! I'll see you guys at Chapter 2! And don't worry; I'm still working on Chapter 9 of _Differences_.

 **March 28, 2016 [Edit]:** I made some changes regarding Hinata's prices and the money conversion will be in Japanese yen. The prices are estimates without the decimal. I don't know much about Japanese culture and customs, but I want to make this story as accurate to Japanese culture as much as possible to give it a Japanese feel, so I'm relying heavily on Google for research.


	2. Chapter 2

Wouldn't you know it: my other PC crashed because I idiotically downloaded Windows 10 on my Windows 7 PC. My PC couldn't handle the update and it crashed. That was my writing PC and all of my fan fiction files were saved on that PC. That means I have to start from scratch.

This chapter contains a threesome and lesbian sex. If that offends you, please do not proceed further. Also as usual if you're reading this on FFnet, then you know the chapter's edited. Please PM me for links to the unedited chapter.

* * *

Hinata stood inside the elevator next to Naruto with Ko standing a few feet behind them, holding Naruto's briefcase. However the actress didn't pay her bodyguard any mind. She solely focused on Naruto, her pearlescent eyes humorously perusing his reflection in the mirrored elevator doors in front of them.

The brunette tightened her grip on her small clutch to keep from using her palm to hide the gentle smile that threatened to curve her soft, cherry-painted lips. Hinata's eyes remained focused on Naruto and she mentally laughed at his wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression. Why? Because her date's gaze never wavered from her cleavage.

Naruto's baby blues seemingly grew with each passing second as he continued to stare at Hinata's chest. The actress even swore she heard a breathy " _Wow_ …" come from his lips.

Humored by the immense levity of the situation, the actress surreptitiously arched her back, thrusting her prominent assets out more. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he was too enchanted with the generous swells of her milky breasts spilling out from her dress.

 _Hmm_ … Hinata thought with a slight twist of her lips, disappointed the blond didn't react to her obvious posture change. _Maybe I should try a different approach_.

Wanting to tease the blond some more, Hinata pushed her arms against the sides of her breasts, amplifying her cleavage.

Naruto's expression became even more amazed, if that were possible. His brows rose past his hairline as he slightly leaned to his left, hoping to get a better view of the sexy, petite actress.

Stifling her giggles by pursing her lips together, Hinata's eyes sparkled with mischief as she remained under Naruto's hypnotic stare.

Several moments passed by and Hinata knew it was only a matter of time before they reached the top floor containing the presidential suite. Believing it wise to end her fun—even if she didn't want to—the actress spoke.

"They're real," she stated simply, without emotion, even though she was tempted to snicker.

"Huh? Uh… _Gahhh_ …!" Naruto stumbled backwards, released from his stupor. His face darkened vermillion, embarrassed he was caught unashamedly staring at his date's ample bosom.

He gave her a squinty-eyed, sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. A gesture Hinata found cute. "Uh… yeah… I remember you saying that maybe once or twice in your interviews." He replied as he regained his composure.

This time Hinata released her chortles, daintily palming her lips as she lightly chuckled. Naruto joined in, laughing softly while scratching his head again.

In her line of work, Hinata was obviously used to men ogling her body. The lecherous stares and salacious leers of horny perverts always made her feel nauseated. Her lips would twist in disgust and her skin prickled as her flesh crawled.

But not Naruto.

Naruto's wondrous gaze was full of genuine admiration of her body. And the look he was giving her made Hinata feel wanted and desired; it also helped she was equally attracted to him as he was to her.

She continued to look at their reflections in the mirrored elevator doors and watched as he stood behind her while his blue eyes traveled along the length of her body. Hinata felt the blond's body heat emanating from his tall frame, warming her bare back. She closed her eyes briefly and released a contented sigh from the feeling.

Starting with the small train of her dress, Naruto's eyes slowly traveled upwards, his eyes rested on the luscious curves of her backside and her tapered waistline in the body-hugging, sequined gown.

Before the onyx-haired beauty could register what was happening, Hinata felt a slight electric current gently travel from the crease of her derrière to the exposed skin at the base of her spine.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when Hinata realized it wasn't the nerve-tingling jolt of electricity she felt. It was the feather-light caress of Naruto's finger gliding over the small of her back and down to the crease of her ass and back up again.

"This is a _really_ nice dress you're wearing, y'know?" Naruto cheekily grinned as he continued to softly trail his finger along her body. "It suits you." His grin turned into a naughty smirk when he felt her body tremble slightly from his touch. He was making her sopping wet with that simple gesture—and he _knew_ it. And yet, the actress couldn't stop the titillating quivers wracking her body, rattling her nerves and traveling down to her core. She nibbled her bottom lip, gripped her clutch a bit tighter, and curled her toes in her stilettos when Naruto's finger lingered at the crevice of her bum a little longer. She felt his finger sink in between the curvy flesh of her ass through her gown before rubbing the digit up and down, slowly allowing the friction of the interior fabric to smoothly glide in between her derrière. Who knew a gesture so simple could feel oh so _good_?

Another gasp fell from her lips when Hinata felt her date's rough, calloused palm boldly rub her exposed back and traveled down to flatten over her ass before firmly cupping her cheeks. He moved to stand next to her and before she could say anything, Naruto announced, "We're here," with an innocent smile. He looked at his date and Hinata blinked many times before she realized they were at the top floor of the hotel, the presidential suite.

The elevator doors opened and Naruto escorted Hinata out, with his palm still firmly cupping her ass. She pressed her lips together in a smile and circled her arm around his waist, underneath his tuxedo jacket.

Together they stepped off the elevator with Ko following behind and entered the immaculately decorated foyer of the suite. Black and white marble pillars stood on either side of the elevator doors. The floors were also made of black and white marble and a crystal chandelier hovered above them from the ceiling. Hinata couldn't help but admire the exquisite interior of the foyer. She was accustomed to luxury having grew up in the lap of it, but she's never seen anything this extravagant. Her lips parted as she whispered an appreciative, " _Wow_."

Hinata's eyes continued to peruse the expensive black and white hand-crafted, painted porcelain vases, small marble statues and intricate art sets encased in protective glass resting atop white, oval-shaped tables.

The brunette's lavender eyes roamed the walls of the foyer, taking in the historical black and white pictures from world-renowned photographers. Even from her vantage point Hinata knew the photos weren't prints, but authentic photographs capturing important moments in the history of the Great Nations. _Whoever's staying here must be of extreme prestige to get a hold of these_ , she told herself.

She tried to step away from Naruto get a closer inspection of the pictures, but Naruto's hand squeezed her bum tighter.

Softly gasping as she looked up at him, Hinata felt her face warm as he gave her a charming grin.

"C'mon, Bunni. It's just up ahead." Naruto inclined his head forward and for the first time since entering the foyer, Hinata noticed two armed men in painted black and white masks standing on either side of another door. She surmised it was the entry to the presidential suite. The men wore black tuxedos with black shirts and black shoes. If their appearance wasn't menacing enough, strapped over their shoulders were military-grade M16 semi-automatic rifles and Hinata's dark brows creased as her body tensed in slight fear, wondering just what her date had gotten her into.

Guns were outlawed in the Great Nations, so the armed men were committing a crime by possessing the rifles. Not that Hinata's never seen a gun before, her producer, director and Ko carried them at all times for protection. Nevertheless it was still shocking to witness menacing, masked thugs wearing their rifles so casually like a t-shirt.

Instinctively she circled Naruto's waist tighter, pressing herself closer against him, silently seeking his protection as she worriedly looked up at him. Naruto gave Hinata a reassuring smile, telepathically telling her everything's going to be okay. Pursing her lips into a thin line, the actress curtly nodded to her date and allowed him to lead her towards the men.

Quietly they walked forward with Ko following close behind keenly keeping his eyes trained on the armed thugs. He clutched Naruto's briefcase with one hand while feeling around his back with his free hand, gripping the pistol tucked in the waistband of his slacks in case anything went wrong. He was determined to protect Hinata at all costs, even with his life.

"Yo! What's up, gentlemen?" Naruto jovially addressed the bodyguards. He folded his arms behind his head and gave both men an exuberant smile, to which the bodyguards didn't react. Or Naruto couldn't tell because of the masks they wore. Although he was pretty certain their faces would be stoic even without the masks covering them.

Hinata winced, instantly missing the heat of Naruto's palm on her backside, but kept her arm firmly circled around his waist. She greeted the armed men with a soft smile and a nod, hiding her nervousness regarding their current situation.

She peeked over her shoulder at Ko, who nodded curtly at her, silently confirming he's willing to take any necessary action in case the situation got out of hand.

It became obvious to her in that moment Naruto's a criminal. It's not like she's never been with miscreants before, the adult film industry's mainly comprised of them, but Naruto didn't exude the… _personality_ of one. If that makes sense.

One: Naruto seemed way too cheerful and boisterous—like he enjoys drawing attention to himself. The felonious men she's dealt with in the past were cool and nonchalant, camouflaging in their environments perfectly, purposefully avoiding detection.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he stated. "I'm here to see Danzo about a business proposition. He invited me here tonight." Naruto told the bodyguards.

Hinata watched as the guards looked at each other before one of them stepped in front of Naruto. She immediately stepped aside and released her hold on her date.

"Check to see if he's clean," one of the men said.

Curiously the brunette watched as Naruto kept his arms folded behind his head as the other guard patted him down, searching for weapons. She couldn't control the loud gasp that emerged from her lips when the guard retrieved two lustrous gold Glock 19 pistols from his tuxedo jacket.

"What the…?" Hinata slowly breathed out, never taking her eyes off the illuminating weapons the bodyguard now held. Her heart began to palpitate rapidly as she looked at the gleaming firearms. "U-Uzumaki…san?"

Her head whipped to the side to stare at the armed thugs when she listened as they began to laugh and make fun of her date.

"You see this?" Thug Number One asked his peer through several guffaws, holding up Naruto's guns and displaying them to his comrade. "What kind of dumbass brings guns to a business meeting to see Danzo-sama?"

Thug Number Two also laughed at Naruto's expense. "I guess this Uzumaki guy must have a death wish or something. No one meets with Danzo-sama armed. If this Uzumaki guy managed to snag a meeting with Danzo-sama, then he should've known that from the start."

"Uh… _heh_ , _heh_ …" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and gave the men an embarrassed grin. "Yeah he told me that during our phone conversation. I guess I must've forgot. Keeping my guns on me is second nature, y'know? They're a part of me. _Ha_ , _ha_."

Hinata looked at Naruto again and lifted an inquisitive brow at her date. Watching as he profusely apologized to the bodyguards gave her another reason why it was impossible for her to believe Naruto possessed the personality of a criminal.

Two: Naruto seemed much too scatterbrained and obtuse for anyone to take him seriously as a criminal. Most criminals were calculating and astute, which is how they eluded authorities and their businesses managed to thrive in the underground world. However her date was clearly forgetful, not to mention extremely silly. The onyx-haired beauty also began to agree with the bodyguards and wondered if Naruto indeed had a death wish. Forgetting crucial details involving business transactions could easily mean the difference between life or death. And whoever this Danzo person was seemed like a serious player in the underground world. Naruto's obviously taking this business meeting lightly, and Hinata felt a bit of her stomach sink to her knees at the thought of her date getting hurt because of his own ineptitude.

She was really beginning to like him. And developing feelings for a client was unwise considering her profession. No escort in the world would ever consider fostering emotions for a trick, even if the feelings were mild and fleeting, as in Hinata's case. Being an escort was an extremely dangerous trade; tricks were usually domineering, aggressive, extremely possessive and abusive. So women knew to keep their feelings separated from their trade and simply focus on the job and making money—those who managed to survive the hazardous world of selling sex that is.

While it was best to remain nonchalant considering his situation, Hinata couldn't help but be a little worried for Naruto.

"Hmph. Well just keep that in mind if you meet with Danzo-sama again," Thug Number One told Naruto as he continued patting the blond down, searching for more weapons. Turning to his peer, he told Thug Number Two, "He's clean. He's got nothing else on him."

Stuffing the pistols in his waistband, Thug Number Two said, "I'll just hold on to these until you come back— _if_ you come back that is," making it very clear there was a high chance of Naruto not leaving that room alive. Both men shared another laugh at Naruto's expense.

Hinata's worry increased tenfold and as if sensing her rising panic, Naruto gathered the actress in his arms and held her close. His happy countenance turned serious when he addressed the men again. "She's with me."

"That's fine as long as you know she's not allowed to see Danzo-sama." Thug Number Two replied. He faced Ko and told Naruto, " _He_ however," he inclined his head towards Hinata's white-eyed bodyguard. "Isn't allowed entry through this door."

"Demo (But)," Hinata began to protest, however Ko interrupted her.

"That is fine. Nonetheless I would like your word that Matsumoto-sama's safety will remain intact. Otherwise I'd have to take matters into my own hands."

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm gonna take good care of Bunni." Naruto spoke before anyone else could. "I'll make sure she's unharmed." Giving the two thugs a hardened stare, he emphasized, "No matter what."

Looking up at her date, Hinata softly breathed out, " _Uzumaki_ - _san_ …"

He beamed down at her and grinned, "We still have the whole night ahead of us, right? I can't let anything happen to you." Naruto playfully wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled when his date's face slightly turned red.

Hinata's face warmed at his unspoken promise to spend time alone together, and she pressed her face into his shirt to hide her moderate embarrassment, although she couldn't stop the smile that stretched her lips as she too, anticipated on their night together.

"Matsumoto-sama?" Ko addressed Hinata, ignoring the other men standing in the foyer. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

If Hinata had a sliver of common sense, she would turn around and exit the hotel with Ko, ensuring her safety. But Naruto purchased her for the night, so she had to stay even though apprehension was eroding her mind. Also she was curious to find out how far this night will go, and oddly enough, she trusted Naruto to protect her. So her mind was made up.

Looking at Naruto again, Hinata gave the blond a gentle smile and a nod before facing her bodyguard. "Hai (Yes)," she answered him. "Please make sure the preparations are completed for tonight."

"As you wish, milady." Ko respectfully bowed to her.

"Preparations?" Naruto parroted, lifting his brow in question. "What's that mean?"

Hinata locked her arm in his and gave him a sly smile. Playfully shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "If all goes well tonight, you'll find out in due time. However," she cut Naruto off before he could whine his protest. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Wow," Naruto's blue eyes darkened slightly with unbridled lust as he imagined what surprises Hinata had in store for him. He exclaimed, "In that case, let's get this over with!" Facing the armed thugs, he asked, "So can we go in, or are we gonna stand here and talk all night?" Naruto's raspy voice sounded in her ears.

"Not just yet," Thug Number One replied. "There's just one more matter that needs to be settled." He aimed his rifle at Ko, using the weapon to point to the briefcase Ko was holding. "We need to see the contents in that briefcase before we can let you pass."

"Oh, shit! My briefcase!" Naruto slapped his forehead and groaned as he forgot Hinata's bodyguard was carrying it. "Uh, yeah. Just wait a sec and lemme get it."

"Tch, this guy really _does_ have a death wish," Thug Number One reiterated loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Ko handed over the briefcase to Naruto, who opened it and presented the contents inside to the armed men. Both men nodded their approval, while Hinata let out another gasp as she saw what was inside.

Quickly snapping the case shut and gripping it at his side, Naruto asked the men one more time, "So… can we go inside now."

"Yeah." Retrieving the key from his pants pocket, Thug Number Two unlocked the door and Naruto guided Hinata up the two small steps leading to the door and together they entered inside the hotel suite.

The moment Hinata entered the room and the door shut behind her, Ko turned to exit the lobby to do as his mistress requested.

* * *

Once inside, Hinata's pearlescent eyes widened in astonishment at the room. It wasn't the expensive, contemporary black décor that amazed her. Rather it was the _goings_ - _on_ that currently took place that caused her jaw to become unhinged.

Neon blue lighting encased the room in a soft, radiant glow. The people in the room, also dressed in black, were bathed underneath the luminous blue lights as they jovially engaged in their preferred illegal activities.

As a sex worker she was used to constantly being surrounded by alcohol, drugs and sex. However she didn't expect for any of that to take place tonight. Before entering the room, Hinata thought she would simply be of some kind of assistance to aid Naruto in whatever business transaction he had going on.

Nevertheless her eyes sharply narrowed while she perused the impeccably dressed groups of people sitting at various tables. They were either snorting blow into their lungs with rolled ¥10,000 notes, carelessly gambling large amounts of money, drinking the night away at the bar, or engaging in group sex on the black leather chaise lounges and black leather contemporary loveseats placed throughout the expanse of the large living area. The actress couldn't help but wonder about Naruto's _true_ motives for renting her tonight.

Hinata's mood immediately turned sour as she stole a glance at her date, whose eyes were inventorying the entire room. The actress silently noted how Naruto's eyes hardened as they quickly scanned everyone in the room and everything they were doing. She realized Naruto was memorizing the people, the activities, right down to the layout of the presidential suite.

 _Perhaps_ _Uzumaki_ - _san's_ _a lot more cognizant than he allows people to believe_ , Hinata mused. Despite knowing this about her date, it didn't make the actress feel any better. She was still livid thinking about Naruto's real intentions for inviting her to this party tonight.

"C'mon, Bunni." Hinata felt Naruto's large, calloused fingers link with hers as he gently tugged her along the living area. "I see a space for us to sit down." She softly gasped as he brought her knuckles to his lips, tenderly kissing them, much like how he did when they introduced themselves in the downstairs lobby earlier.

Quietly Hinata allowed Naruto to escort her further into the living area until they approached a single, overstuffed, large black leather chair. It was strategically placed in the center of the activities going on with the gambling tables on the left, the cocaine tables on the right, the beverage bar behind them and the group sex taking place in the center of it all. The actress instantly knew the chair was reserved for Naruto, probably set right in the midst of everything going on so Naruto would be comfortable and enjoy the exhibitions, or freely partake in them if he so desired.

But Hinata was no fool.

Whoever this "Danzo" person was, Hinata knew he set that chair right there for Naruto so _he_ could keep surveillance on Naruto after his arrival. More than likely there were hidden cameras strewn throughout the suite. And it wouldn't surprise her if Naruto knew the truth, too.

Naruto sat down and placed his briefcase by his foot while Hinata continued to stand. She turned her head towards two groups of people having sex on chaise lounges placed near each other. One group consisted of two men and one woman, with the woman in the classic doggy-style position. Her back dramatically arched, legs spread wide apart with her knees sinking into the cushion. A man was behind her, viciously fucking her; his violent thrusts stabbing her so hard, her body jerked forward each time his hips slapped against her ass. Hinata would've heard the woman's sexy moans except her mouth was filled with the second man's cock, suffocating her lascivious groans.

The second man sat atop the chaise's arch with his knees separated and the woman's head bobbing in between his thighs. He clutched the soft, curly tendrils of her honey blonde hair and languidly pushed his hips against her face, his thrusts in total contrast to those of his partner's.

She was bored from looking at the lewd threesome going on. A typical threesome wasn't anything to write home about. Hinata's engaged in her fair share of threesomes on screen, so watching two men relentlessly pound a woman at the same time wasn't exciting. The actress turned her lavender gaze away and focused on the second group of people. Her eyes widened with keen interest as a yuri couple switched their fanatical fucking from the lounge to the floor. Her black brows furrowed in concentration as she looked on as one of the women lay on her back, thighs open exposing her wet, pink slit while her partner mounted her.

Hinata bit her lip and gripped her clutch firmly, doing her best to placate her ignited arousal. A low, deep groan rumbled from her throat as her eyes focused on the women grinding their drenched pussy lips against one another. The sexy yuri display caused her temperature to rise and her shallow pants became quick and erratic gasps of air. Looking as the two women touched and rubbed each other made her oh-so-fucking _excited_.

The pair of brunettes released feminine moans of pleasure as they lethargically moved against one another, their bodies salaciously rubbing together in a passionate rhythm. The sounds reached Hinata's ears, making her involuntarily nibble her lower lip as her arousal increased tenfold.

Despite her chosen career, Hinata's never slept with a woman, even though she frequently receives erotic massages from them. Once she approached her team about creating movies featuring a female partner, but her director and producer insisted she strictly keep her partners male to keep the revenue flowing. After her suggestion was shut down, Hinata never approached her team about doing yuri scenes again. However at times she wondered how her audience would feel about her sleeping with women in her movies. She assumed they wouldn't be as disgusted as her director and producer thought. And in her mind she surmised women were more gentler and considerate than the men she's forced to work on set with; at least her personal masseuses were gentle with their touches. It was hackneyed constantly getting banged-out by overzealous, insensitive, horny men, or having her breasts torturously squeezed, nipples bitten and pulled to the brink of nearly coming off and inanimate objects painfully clamped to them, all to appease the kinks of her audience. It was nothing short of pure, tormental hell. The actress yearned for something different; something milder, yet she was under contract and helpless to go against the stipulations of it.

Looking on as the two women scissored each other, Hinata felt her face heat as her cheeks flushed watching the sexy scene before her.

The woman on top lifted her partner's leg over her shoulder and increased her motions, speedily riding her partner until they both screamed to the heavens.

Hinata closed her eyes and imagined she was underneath the thrusting woman, feeling her lover's clit swiftly rubbing against hers. Their warm honey mixing, softly splashing against their thighs as their inner lips massaged each other's in the most intimate of kisses.

The actress' eyes opened when the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberated in her ears. A decadent whimper parted her lips as the woman on the bottom clawed and scratched her partner's back in sheer, prurient bliss. Hinata kept watching as the woman's neck arched and a shrill, lustful roar vibrated against the walls of the living area. The couple paid no heed to the other couples having sex throughout the room, or the other guests gambling, drinking and snorting lines of coke. The two women were in their own erotic world, and Hinata desperately wished to join them.

" _Yeah_ … This pussy feels good, don't it? _Mmm_ … you like that, right?" The woman on top continued to groan obscene, lewd questions at her partner.

Hinata was tempted to say "yes" as she imagined she could feel everything the woman on the floor was feeling. She gripped her clutch so hard her knuckles turned white. Her toes curled in her stilettos and her teeth sank in her bottom lip while she rubbed her thighs together to ebb the uncontrollable throbbing of her clit. She envied the woman on the floor receiving such titillating pleasure from her partner that she was tempted to join them.

" _Mmm_ … **fuck me**! I-I'm so close, baby! I-I'm _almost_ …" The woman on the floor dug her nails in her partner's hips, leaving nailbites in her skin. She lifted herself from the floor to balance her upper body on her elbow and clenched one of her lover's thighs, bringing their bodies closer to enhance their pleasure.

Together the women tribbed, the apex of their thighs slapping, rubbing and massaging against one other's until their licentious moans were certainly heard by everyone in the hotel building. Their small, perky breasts jiggled and bounced in tune with the movement of their bodies.

Hinata thickly swallowed her own sobs of passion as she watched the couple's thighs began to quiver and their hips twisted and writhed as their orgams approached. The women's eyes shut tight and their cheeks flushed with desire as perspiration damped their skin.

"Bunni?"

The instant Hinata heard Naruto's husky voice call her name, the yuri couple's bodies stiffened, sporadically jerked, then relaxed on the floor as they climaxed. They lay against one another breathing heavily, circling their arms around each other's waists and engaged in tongue-kissing to come down from their passionate, climatic high.

Naruto.

Hinata completely forgotten about him and why she was here tonight after looking at the women on the floor finger-fucking each other, readying themselves for round two.

Regrettably she turned away from the couple to face her date. The onyx-haired beauty straightened her spine, and pursed her lips into a thin line the moment she noticed the blond's cocky, shit-eating grin. He knew she was currently aroused by the sexual display of the yuri couple. But that didn't matter to her since she was currently miffed at him.

Naruto deceived her into believing she'd be of some use to him for whatever business transaction he had going on tonight. However after watching the couples engage in exhibitionistic sex, not to mention all of the other illegal activities going on around them, Hinata now knew better.

Naruto rented her for the night to publicly _serve_ him in front of all these people. Perhaps knowing she's a professional sex worker and being aware of her salacious resumé, he knew she'd be the perfect woman to put on the ultimate sex show in front of all the guests in this suite. Perhaps that's what he meant by needing help with his business transaction. Hinata sexing Naruto in front of everyone with Danzo watching would probably tip the scales in his favor and he and Danzo would become business partners.

The thoughts angered Hinata tremendously, but she couldn't show it. Again it was the ultimate rule she was breaking—allowing personal feelings to affect business. Hinata mentally admitted she liked Naruto; there was something inexplicably unique about him that intrigued her, and she foolishly imagined the both of them getting to know one another better after tonight.

Yeah, as if! A _trick_ seriously pursuing a _whore_? Maybe when hell freezes over.

While it's happened to some escorts in the past, the chances are far and few. Men never took whores seriously unless it was for sex, and men definitely didn't take whores home to start relationships with them, meet Mom and Dad, marry them and build families with them—especially those who were adult film stars like her. Even though Naruto's a criminal who shamelessly pays money to sleep with women like her all the time and what Hinata does for a living is legal—sort of—Naruto would still receive more respect from the general public than she ever would. And it was with that respect no man would ever "turn a ho into a housewife", as the idiom goes. That was just the way of the world.

Nevertheless mulling over would-have-beens regarding her attraction to Naruto is fruitless. Hinata had a job to perform. She was bought and paid for, purchased for the night just for this moment. So she was left with no choice but to please her date, even if she truly didn't want to.

She'll give everyone in this room, Danzo and especially Naruto a show they'll _never_ forget! It's time for Bunni Matsumoto to put on the performance of a lifetime!

 _Lights_? The blue neon lights in the room were perfect for seduction. The actress' pale skin glowed a soft, light blue and the neon lighting made the sequins in her dress sparkle. The stars in the night's sky would be envious at how beautifully Hinata shined.

 _Camera_? Danzo's watching and a few patrons in the room were eying her, probably recognizing her, but sagaciously decided not to approach her. She didn't care because they were of no concern to her—Naruto was; and his arousal-midnight eyes never wavered from her body and his jaw clenched as he tried to keep his growing lust in check. Hinata boldly smirked as she briefly eyed the crotch of his tuxedo slacks, pleased to know she had the blond's _full_ attention.

Even though she was performing for her date as Bunni Matsumoto the sex professional, _Hinata_ couldn't stop admiring Naruto's eyes; fascinated at how they changed color depending on his mood. They were bright, brilliant blue whenever he was jovial or calm. When filled with heavy desire, they nearly turned black, darkened with concentrated passion for her. Something inside of Hinata fluttered at the thought of knowing within an hour of meeting Naruto, she already had such an effect on him. She was _proud_ she could make Naruto's emotions fluctuate like the turbulent waves of an ocean.

 _Action_! Getting right down to business, Hinata sashayed towards the blond. Hinata made sure her hips moved to the sexy tempo of her gait, the sounds of her stilettos rhythmically clinking with each step she took along the polished wood floor.. She licked her lips and blew a soft air kiss to Naruto, which caused him to chuckle in response.

Immediately approaching Naruto, Hinata set her clutch next to his briefcase on the floor and leaned forward, placing her hands on the chair's armrests.

Slowly kissing her way along his jaw and up to his ear, she tenderly licked his earlobe before before whispering, "Uzumaki-san? Tell me how do you want it?"

The onyx-haired beauty righted herself and reached behind her neck to unfasten the clasp of her gown, her lavender gaze never wavering from his hazy eyes. Bending forward again, Hinata held the pieces of her dress in both hands, daintily keeping them between her thumbs and forefingers.

Hinata's moves were unhurried and steady as she slowly peeled her dress over her chest. She took her time, purposefully moving in a languid pace to avoid revealing her breasts to Naruto too soon.

Again her hips moved to their own accord in a salacious figure-eight, her bare torso curving and twisting every time her hips rocked from side-to-side.

Releasing the pieces of her gown, Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's knees and began to lower herself in between his legs. She rubbed her palm over his growing erection, cupping the hard, warm flesh through his pants before lightly kneading it.

" _Sssss_ …" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. His hips jerked upwards, thrusting his dick in Hinata's palm. "Goddamit, Bunni," he hoarsely groaned out as his nails sanked in the soft leather of the chair's armrests. He needed something to grip because he certainly didn't have a grip on his control. This woman… this sex goddess wanted to fuck him in this room full of people and he almost didn't care— _almost_. He needed to do something and _fast_!

Finally succeeding to cause some of the chains of control within Naruto to snap, Hinata began to work her nimble fingers to unzip Naruto's pants. She managed to unbutton his slacks but she never reached his zipper because she felt a pair of hands circle her wrists, halting her.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and her eyes widened in curiosity when he asked the question, "What are you doing?"

She realized Naruto was simply playing a game and visibly relaxed. Previous tricks have played the same game in the past, wanting to indulge in the thrill of role-playing. So she obliged.

"What am I doing?" Hinata parroted as she lowered her lashes and gave her date a come-hither smile. "Uzumaki-san, I'm here to do whatever you want me to do. And what you want me to do right now is pleasure you."

With her wrists still confined by his hands, Hinata couldn't move to unzip his pants again—at least not with her hands.

The actress lowered her head to his lap and caged the slider of his pants zipper in between her teeth. She bowed her head, taking her time to unzip Naruto's pants bit-by-bit.

Quickly releasing her hands, Naruto cradled Hinata's head and gently forced her head out of his lap, even though his dick was brick-hard and it obviously wanted to be deeply submerged in his date's hot, inviting mouth.

Making her look at him, Naruto repeated his question. "Seriously, Bunni. What are you _doing_?"

Hinata sat back on her heels and gave her date a solemn look. A jet-black brow lifted in question and she cocked her head to the side, trying to check for any indication that Naruto was joking. He wasn't. It was evident Naruto was earnest from the way his face was set; his lips pursed in a thin line, his eyes were narrowed at her almost in an accusatory gesture and his blond brows were furrowed either in puzzlement or irritation, Hinata couldn't tell.

Suddenly Hinata felt foolish. She managed to jump to conclusions _again_ without fully assessing Naruto's reason for renting her tonight.

It was an obtuse decision trying to seduce Naruto here in front of a room full of strangers. Hinata rose from the floor and fastened her dress again. Her face didn't reveal her embarrassment but she wanted nothing more than to run out of the suite, away from Naruto and her own impulsiveness. _I brought this on myself_ , Hinata mentally scolded herself. _I should've been fully cognizant of what Uzumaki_ - _san wanted before assuming and making sudden moves_. _Now I've humiliated myself_.

"I was doing my job," Hinata finally answered Naruto after an awkward silence. "I presumed you wanted me, Uzumaki-san. However I see I was mistaken." Picking up her clutch from the floor, Hinata lifted her chin, feigning dignity she currently didn't feel and added, "So I'll simply take my leave. You wanted me to escort you to this party and here you are. I hope everything works out for you in your favor. Sayounara (Goodbye) Uzumaki-san."

* * *

**And** … **cut**! I had the cut the chapter in half because it was just too long. But that means this story's going to be more than 3 chapters! Yay! I never wrote a girl-girl scene before, so I had to rely on "research" from PornHub. I'll have Chapter 3 published in due time.

 **Chapter 1** update: I re-read Chapter 1 and the prices I set for Hinata were a little to low in my opinion, especially for a professional sex worker. I was like: _Woah_! _Those are Backpage prices_! _Oh_ , _no_! So I kinda… sorta… um… **embellished** her prices. ( _heh_ , _heh_ ) But hey, we all know Hinata's worth it. And I'm going to add simple Japanese tidbits here and there. Nothing overly major though.


End file.
